1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to racks for carrying bicycles on a motor vehicle. More particularly, it relates to bicycles mounted on a rack attached to a vehicle trailer hitch sleeve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transportation of bicycles on a vehicle is common and many bicycle racks are on the market to carry such bicycles. Many prior art references describe attachments of a bicycle rack to a trailer hitch attached to a vehicle. Examples of such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,497,927; 5,526,971; 5,862,966; 5,871,133; 6,000,594; 6,062,451; and 6,089,430. In each of these prior art patents bicycles are mounted generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. As a result, the bicycle has to be lifted into position and the bicycle blocks the rear view window of the vehicle. A bicycle rack is needed which will still be attached to the trailer hitch of a vehicle but be positioned in such a way that it minimizes the blocked view to the rear of the vehicle and also provides easy access to the vehicle""s trunk.
The present bicycle rack invention is easy to mount and facilitates ease of attaching a bicycle or pair of bicycles upwardly and parallel to the longitudinal axis of a vehicle. A proximal portion of a longitudinally extending base member tongue is inserted into a vehicle""s trailer hitch sleeve and locked in place using a locking device. A right angled padded handlebar support member is attached to a rear surface of a pivot bracket attached to a distal portion of the tongue. A padded upright member is bolted to the pivot bracket so that the upright member extends upwardly from the longitudinally extending base member. A bicycle""s handlebars are placed down on the padded handlebar support member and a front frame of the bicycle is mounted upwardly and bolted with a U-shaped bolt to the padded upright member. Optionally, a cover can be placed down over the bicycle to protect it from the elements.